


Not A Holiday

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-05
Updated: 2007-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for all her help.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not A Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for all her help.

Title: Not A Holiday  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #95: By The Sea  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for all her help.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Not A Holiday

~

“Headache?” Severus asked, noting Remus’ pained look.

Remus nodded. “I took a Pain Potion, but it didn’t work. Who knew my allergies would get worse moving to London?”

“Who indeed?” Severus said. “Well, try this.”

Remus accepted the vial. He appreciated Severus’ efforts, but he’d had sinus problems since childhood. He couldn’t imagine anything would help at this point.

“Inhale,” Severus instructed.

Remus opened it, inhaled deeply, the scent of the sea assaulting him. His nasal passages cleared for the first time in years.

“Better?”

Remus nodded and smiled. Life with Severus wasn’t a holiday, but it had its moments.

~


End file.
